Humanity
by amandalfowler
Summary: Damon is showing Elena how to be a vampire, but is it what Stephen wants? Can Stephen love Elena as a vampire the same way he did when she was human, because Damon can. Did becoming a vampire change Elena? Does she want Stephen still or is that small taste of Damon getting to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity - Chapter One**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't want to tell Stefen the truth but the hunger is killing me. I can't stop thinking about the other night, all the kids with no clue on what is going on. I could've fed off of all of them. I hate to say it but it's all I can think about, blood. It feels so much better when it comes from the vein. Am I getting out of control? I haven't killed anyone yet... _

_I did kill... but it wasn't an accident, I wasn't feeding. I was protecting us all. That hunter was going to kill us and Damon told me to kill him. Damon. Why do I listen to Damon? Should I listen to Damon? I should have trusted Stefen, I should have stayed out of it. Should I have trusted Stefen though? No, he lied to me already, he knew about the hunter and he made deals with Klaus and didn't care to share them with me. It's killing me inside but maybe it was the right thing to do. _

_Then why do I keep seeing all of these hallucinations? Who do I tell? Anyone? Stefen? Damon? I don't know who to trust anymore._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've lied to her again. It's killing me to know I've hurt her, especially after I asked her to trust me. I'm only trying to do what is good for her, what will keep her safe. That cure is what she wants and what she needs. Is it what I want for her? Elena is good at being human and I love her either way but... _

_I hate to say it... she is more like Damon now and it kills me. I can't be that for her, I can't let go. If I let go for a second I'll never come back from that place. _

_I'm pushing her toward Damon, I can feel it. There has to be an answer, the cure is so out of reach now but that doesn't mean it's impossible to find. I will find that cure for her and I will keep her safe in the mean time and always._

* * *

_**This is a trial chapter, I would love to continue!**  
_

_**5 reviews and I will continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanity - Chapter Two**

Elena woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she turned over to see it was 7 o'clock. It was Monday which only meant there was a full week of school and she groaned at the thought of getting up and going. It had been difficult for her to go to school at first but it was getting easy, especially since she was finally able to feed. Elena's thirst for blood was gone so she could think about other things now, like school. This was her last year and it was almost over, she had promised herself to enjoy her last days in high school and that is what she was going to do and it would start now. Now as in, as soon as she got up.

Elena slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, you would think she would be more awake since she was a vampire now but it was taking some getting used too. When Elena opened her bathroom door Damon was standing in her room.

"Sure Damon, you can come in" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't think you would mind" Damon smirked at her.

"Well Damon it just so happens that I do" she snapped back.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked her shifting through her desk drawer.

"Can you get out of there please? Those aren't your things"

"Well anyway" he said rolling his eyes and completely ignoring what she had said "I'm just here to make sure you make it to school, Stefen is busy today"

"You can't follow me around school Damon" Elena said looking through her closet for something to wear.

"I can if I want" he said picking up a photo of her out of the drawer.

"No Damon you can't because I don't want you following me around" Elena said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Need any help?" Damon called from outside the door, she could tell he was smirking.

"No thank you" she said back to him, sliding on her shirt and pants.

When Elena opened the door again Damon was gone. Really? Elena thought. If Damon wasn't there he couldn't follow her around school, she didn't need a baby sitter. Yes, she had done exactly what she didn't wanna do, kill. No, she wasn't going to go crazy and become a psycho vampire, can you even use those two words together she thought. It didn't matter, she wasn't going to let this break her and turn her into a monster. A bigger monster at least.

It was cold outside so Elena ran back inside and grabbed a jacket, she stopped to lock the door but she couldn't find her keys. Did she leave them in the car? No, she had to unlock the door. Did she drop them? Elena turned around to retrace her steps. There stood Damon holding her keys in his hand.

"Looking for these?" he asked jingling them around.

"Where did you get those?" Elena said walking to him to grab them but he only pulled them away.

"I don't think so" he said holding them away from her. "I already told you, were going to school together"

"Damon, I don't have time to play games with you. I'm going to be late" she told him frowning.

"No, just come on. I'm going whether you like it or not so you might as well get in the car" he said walking to his car and slipping her keys into his pocket.

If Elena wasn't in such a bad mood she would've just used her vampire powers to run there but she really didn't feel like it today. The car warm, even though she was a vampire she still felt some of the weather. The summer wasn't as hot and the winters weren't so cold but the chill was still there. Damon didn't say much on the way to the school and she was glad. Elena wasn't mad at him, she was mad at herself for what she did, how she let everything get to her. How she listened to Damon and killed that hunter, but sometimes the things Damon said only made things worse. That wasn't what she needed right now.

That's when she got frustrated with herself, she missed talking to Damon. Why? because he actually helped make her feel better sometimes and at this moment her boyfriend was out making deals with people they didn't trust and lying to her about it. Elena missed the old Stefan the old Elena and Stefan After the other night with Damon she had realized how much she liked living in Damon's life. The parties the blood drinking, she had felt so alive and felt in place. The bunny diet was not was Elena craved and there was no way she could be that even for Stefen and it killed her inside to think for a second she was more like Damon then Stefen.

**Okay, here's a little bit more for chapter two. If the interest in this story continues then I will write more.**

**10 reviews = Chapter 3 and 4 posted at the same time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Humanity - Chapter Three**

Damon had in fact followed Elena to school, he had compelled the office workers that morning to put him back in the school and of coarse in all of the classes Elena had. Then he talked to her all day long, she truthfully didn't mind because he finally cracked her angry bubble. Damon had her laughing by the end of first period and he had almost gotten detention five times because of his talking and comments to the teachers. Elena loved a little bit of humor and Damon knew exactly how to make her laugh.

On the ride home from school the look on Damon's face when he looked at his phone made Elena a little worried. Then look Damon had was a little worried and he looked some what annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked Damon.

"Nothing" he said not looking at her, she knew he was lying and he knew that she knew.

"Did you hear from Stefen?"

"Yes" was all he said.

"And? What is he doing? Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked.

"I wish you asked that many questions about me" Damon said with a smirk, like always.

"Damon seriously"

"Well I guess I'll go ahead and tell you since your going to find out soon anyway. Stefen went somewhere with Klaus to dig up an old hunters body"

"What? Why? And Where?" she practically yelled at him.

"I don't really know where, I just know he is going to be gone a few days. Lucky us right?"

"What do you mean lucky us? Stefen is with Klaus. Klaus is evil, there is no telling what he's getting Stefen into. Why are they digging up a hunter?"

Damon knew the truth but he wasn't going to tell Elena, Stefen didn't want her to know and to be honest neither did he.

"They want to know where they came from, why they are just now coming after us again and they want to know where the other are" he lied.

"What does it matter? Connor is dead, he can't tell anyone were here. I killed him..." Elena stopped.

"It's okay Elena, you did the right thing. You saved all of us Tyler, Stefen and Caroline." Damon said actually meaning something, trying to make her feel better.

Elena knew she saved everyone but could there have been another way? A way to spare Conner's life? It didn't matter now because he was dead, but is did matter to Elena.

"No, Damon. It's not okay. I killed someone, that is not okay. I never wanted to kill anyone, it's bad enough I have to drink their blood" she said wanting to cry. The memories of the blood came back to her, the water that washed the blood off of her turned red instantly. The floor of the shower a pool of red liquid for several moments and then the vision. The bathroom covered with blood. It was becoming too much as it all flooded back to her.

"This is who you are now Elena. Your a vampire. Your good at it, even if you don't want to be. You have to except who you are, like the other night at the party. You were having a great time, because you let yourself be you! You didn't kill anyone, you can control yourself Elena. I believe in you and I believe your a great vampire." Damon said holding her face in his hand. Elena looked up at him, his eyes were always so kind to her and it made her melt. The touch of his hand felt soft and welcoming, but she couldn't think about that she decided. Elena's heart was beating fast for someone who wasn't even alive and she pulled away from Damon's touch.

"Thank you" Elena said. Damon had made her feel better, a little better than she should.

"Yeah" he said looking away from her "Your welcome"

That's when Elena realized they had made it to her house. Neither of them said anything for a few moments and Elena opened the car door to get out. Damon grabbed her arm and she turned back to look at him.

"You know if you get lonely you can come stay at the boarding house" he said to her.

"Okay, thank you" she smiled and she got out and closed the door.

Yes, Elena did want to stay at the boarding house because Damon was there and at that moment that is who she wanted to be around. That was the problem and that is exactly why she didn't hop back in the car. Elena knew she had feelings for Damon, she had for a while. That brought back the memories of when they went to pick Jeremy up and they had kissed at the motel. The feeling was amazing and Elena knew with her new vampire senses it would be even better and that is what she was afraid of. Stefen was who she chose and that is who she loved and he loved her, so why was Damon a problem? Why did she think about him so often?

* * *

Damon watched Elena walk away. It took everything he had not to go grab her and turned her around to face him so he could just stare at her a moment. Damon wanted so bad to kiss her, it was wrong but he knew what it felt like and he wanted it more than anything. Yes, Stefen was his brother and he shouldn't betray him in that way but Damon knew Stefen didn't feel for the vampire Elena as he had the human one. Damon knew how to keep Elena safe and would do the selfish things it took to keep her safe, Stefen wouldn't. Damon would except Elena and love her as a vampire or a human and he would do what it took to keep her happy. This is what he had promised himself, since that first day he had met her in the street. Damon wanted Elena to get everything out of life and he also knew he could help her get it. So what did this mean? This mean't that Damon would make another promise to himself. Win over Elena Gilbert, is it wrong since she is weak now? Since she is confused? Maybe, but it doesn't matter because I'm meant for her Damon told himself as he left her drive way and headed back home.

Damon wasn't sure how to make Elena completely love him, so all he could do was try his hardest. It was a good things stefen was going to be gone a few days, Damon was going to use that to his advantage. If Damon could get close to Elena in the next few days, get her to trust him more, be there for her in her healing from the murder. In his head he saw it becoming more and more easy to get close to her and he smiled. Where should I start he thought. What should I do? That's when he saw his bourbon, liquor always make everything better.

* * *

**Chapter two didn't get 10 reviews so I'm just posting this chapter for now. **

**8 more reviews = Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Humanity - Chapter Four**

**Note: Okay first off, Stefan is spelled Stefan I will fix that. I'm sorry that I don't know how to spell his weird name right, it's not like there is only one way to spell it and I don't really like his character anyway. Second, if you wanna comment to tell me my grammar and spelling are wrong then don't bother reading my story. I am not a professional writer, which is obvious or I would be writing books not stories on this site. I am from the south a small town in Florida, we don't learn grammar in school. I will tell you now that I know more grammar then half the people in this town but I am not a writer and I hated English in school so I'm sorry if I do things wrong. Get over it. I graduated class of 2011, there was about 90 people in my class. We learn how to pass a test called FCAT our whole school experience not correct grammar. I learned a small amount of grammar in eight and twelfth grade that is it, that is the only time they even tried to teach us grammar.**

**Conclusion, If you just want to criticize me then please feel free to loose this link.**

* * *

Elena sat in her room starring at her homework. That is one thing she didn't like about being a vampire, she still had to do homework. That is what she had chose though, to still be a normal teenager so she couldn't really complain. It was getting late and if she was still a human she would already be asleep with all of her homework done and packed up in her bag. Elena sighed and leaned back in her chair, she closed her eyes and memories from before came flooding back to her.

It started with a flashback of her and her parents driving off the bridge, she felt like she was choking on water all over again. Then it quickly changed to her standing alone at her parents funeral, then leaves started to change signaling the seasons changing. Time was moving on and when she looked down she was standing at their head stones. Elena blinked and noticed the name on the stone had changed, it was now Jenna's grave she was standing at. When she sat down to look at the grave, she realized she was sitting in a car now. Elena looked over to see Matt driving, he was talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Matt's lips were moving but no sound came out, she couldn't quite make out what he was saying as she watched his lips move. The only things she did see clearly was "Damon". Matt had said "Damon" then before she could try to say anything back or concentrate on trying to figure what else he was saying, they were crashing. The truck flew right through the railing on the bridge and came to a stop as they hit the water. They slowly sank into the water, as they sank the water started to fill the cab. Elena tried to scream but nothing happened. Then an arm grabbed her and her eyes snapped open to see Damon grabbing for her through the door's window.

Elena snapped back to reality from her flashback, her heart was once again beating fast. It's time to take a shower and relax she thought as she put up her books. A shower sounds so good she thought and smiled, she grabbed a towel and some clothes then headed to the bathroom. The shower was warm and Elena just wanted to stay there for hours. She wasn't sure how long she had actually stayed in there but when she stepped out of the shower and checked her phone it had been an hour.

Elena noticed she had a missed call, Damon? No, it was Stefan. Elena called her voice mail, he had left her a message explaining he was going to be gone a few days to help Klaus at the end of the message he said that he loved her and he was sorry for lying to her. That was the thing about Stefan, he was always so easy to say sorry and it was nice but it got annoying. Elena could do anything and Stefan would be the one who was sorry, it was like she could never do anything wrong to him.

"Hey Elena" Damon said interrupting her thoughts and making her jump.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still standing in her towel.

"I thought you might wanna hang out and drink" he said holding out the bottle of bourbon to her.

"What?! It's like midnight Damon!"

"Yeah, and? That is exactly when the party starts" he smiled at her.

"Damon I have to put clothes on" Elena said and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Why is Damon here, Elena thought to herself and why would I assume Damon would be the missed call I had? Part of her liked that Damon was there with her, she didn't really like being alone. Jeremy was at Matt's house tonight so it felt nice to have someone here, but part of her knew it was also wrong to get close to Damon. What could possible happen she thought. A few minutes ago she was wanting to relax and if anyone knew how to relax it was Damon.

"Okay" Elena said walking out of the bathroom "Give me the bottle"

Elena could tell Damon was surprised and it only made her smile. Damon let her take the bottle from him and she took a swing from the bottle. It was stronger than anything she had ever tried at the parties and bonfires she had been to, but it wasn't half bad. Elena handed the bottle back to Damon and sat down on her bed. They didn't really say anything for a few seconds, Damon just watched her.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Damon asked her.

"No... not really. Why?"

"Well for one you didn't make me leave, two you actually agreed to drinking with me. I know you Elena and something is definitely wrong." he said sitting down next to her and taking a few drinks.

"I don't know, there's just a few things on my mind" she sighed. Elena wanted to tell Damon, it was easier to tell Damon rather than Stefan. Stefan would just worry and freak out if something was wrong or going on with her. Elena didn't need more stress and Stefan being worried about her all the time stressed her out.

"You can tell me you know, it's not like I can tell anyone. Who am I gonna tell? I have no friends." Elena knew he was still upset about losing Alaric. Alaric was always with Damon and they became very close. They were always drinking together and Elena knew he talked to Alaric about his problems and now he was alone. Yeah, he still had Stefan but Elena knew Damon had things he needed to talk about that involved her and it wasn't like Damon was going to talk to Stefan about that.

"I'm still your friend Damon and you know that" Elena told him.

"It's just not the same"

"I know, I'm sorry" she told him. Elena didn't see Damon upset like this often, it was usually channeled into anger and he took it out on the innocent.

"You know, I'm your friend too. You can tell me what's going on, maybe I can help." he told her. Damon held out the bottle and she took it and then took a quick drink. I might as well tell him, she thought to herself.

"The other night I had a hallucination after killing that hunter" she said.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I was writing in my journal and blood started dripping from the ceiling and then I turned around and there was a trail of blood that lead to the bathroom. I got up and followed it, when I opened the door was was blood everywhere Damon it was horrible" Elena began to cry. Damon pulled her to him and gave her a hug, he smelled like expensive colognes. Elena liked Damon's smell it was always so clean and nice smelling.

"I'm sure it will go away, you just have to let go of your guilt. You saved us by killing him and you shouldn't feel bad about that Elena"

"I know, it's just who I am. I don't wanna get rid of my human feeling but they are killing me Damon" Elena cried.

"You don't have to let go of all of your feelings, you just have to learn to trust your instincts. Your a hunter now Elena, you have to think differently if you wanna stay alive." he said still holding onto her. Damon was right, even though she hated to admit it. Elena wanted to learn to trust her new instincts but they were so different from her human instincts.

"I wanna trust my instincts, it's just really hard" she admitted.

"I know, and it will be for a while but Stefan and I are here for you. You need to remember that Elena, and you have Caroline to help you too." Damon said pulling away from her to look at her.

Elena was fighting her instincts at the moment, they were telling her to get close to Damon. Elena wanted to hold him and never let go, she wanted to kiss him all night. Being able to smell his scent wasn't helping at all and she was fighting as hard as she could. Stefan she thought, think about Stefan. It didn't help though, it was like Damon knew she was weak because he reached out to her and caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you Elena" he said and leaned into kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Humanity - Chapter Five**

Elena felt different the next morning, it had been hard to stay away from Damon. It was almost impossible to tell him to go home so she could rest but she had done it. Then she laid there for hours thinking about it. Their relationship had gotten stronger and closer since she had become a vampire and it was hard to admit mostly because it was Damon. The same Damon who had killed her brother before and other innocent people to keep her alive. It was also Damon who would do anything for her and love her no matter what, even when she didn't even wanna be near him because of his actions. Now it's all she could think about.

It was Thursday morning now and the visions had only gotten worse. Stefan had called her yesterday to tell her he was coming back and that Klaus may be able to help her. That's when she heard a knock on the door. Elena walked down the stairs to see who it was, she could see Klaus through the small window but Stefan wasn't there. Elena opened the door slowly.

"Klaus?" she asked, making sure to stay inside.

"Well hello my love" he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around to see if Stefan was there.

"I came to help you with your problem"

"How do you even know about it?" she asked.

"I've killed a hunter before Elena, it's what happens when you kill one" he told her.

"What? How do you get rid of it?" she stuttered, shocked and confused. Elena stepped outside and closed the door.

"I don't really know to be honest" was all he said before he grabbed her in a quick vampire motion and took off with her.

Elena struggled the whole way to his huge mansion but she couldn't get free. Klaus dragged her into the house and into a room. There was a bed, some chairs, a dresser, a bathroom and a desk in the room. Klaus set her down in one of the chairs and one of his hybrids closed the door.

"I'm trying to help you Elena" he said walking over to the bed where there was a duffle bag.

"How is kidnapping me helping me?" she yelled at him.

"There are clothes and all the things you need in here" he said clearly ignoring her.

That's when she didn't see Klaus anymore it was Connor. Connor walked over to her and leaned down so he was eye level with her.

"How are you since you killed me Elena?" Connor asked. There was blood running down his neck just like every other time she saw him.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Why? Your a killer Elena, why don't you kill me again? Do you think that will make me go away?"

"No! I didn't want to kill you!" she yelled again.

"Yes you did, your a monster Elena. That's what monsters do!" he yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, your not sorry. You loved it and enjoyed it and that is why you can't live with it!" Now he was walking around the room and Elena wanted to get away. It took her a split second to get to the door but it didn't matter it was locked and there was no way she could get out. Klaus didn't want her too. Connor walked closer and she sank to the floor crying.

"Your right, I loved killing you and drinking your blood. It felt amazing!" she cried out.

"Your a monster Elena and you deserve to die" he yelled before disappearing.

Elena looked up, he was gone. Then she slowly got up off the floor and looked around. There was no one in the room but her, she walked around to make sure. After she knew she was alone she noticed the bag on the bed and went look through it. There was clothes, tooth paste, tooth brush and a few other things in the bag. When she went to turn to go back and check the doors Katherine was what she saw.

"Long time so see Elena. How are you?"

"Katherine?" Elena asked confused once again.

"Yes, it's me" she smiled and began to walk around the room and touch things.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I just came to see what was going on. Ask you what it was like to be a killer!" she said quickly turning to look a Elena. "Your just like me now"

"No, I'll never be like you!" Elena cried.

"Oh Elena don't you see, your a killer, a monster. You are just like me. Do you really think Stefan is gonna love you anymore? Then you will in the same boat I am. I'm sure you still have Damon's eye though" she laughed.

"No! I can do better! It was just one time, I can do better" she said.

"No Elena, you can't" Katherine said and then she was gone.

Then the door opened, it was Stefan he slowly opened the door. Elena could tell he was talking but she couldn't understand what he was saying. When she blinked Connor was in the place of Stefan and she couldn't hear what he was saying either. Connor got closer and closer. Elena yelled for him to stay away but he didn't stop. Then she ripped the leg off the chair stabbed him and ran out the door.

* * *

Stefan fell to the floor in pain, Elena had just stabbed him. It took a few seconds but he pulled the leg of the chair out of him and collapsed onto the floor. Great, he thought now she's gone. Stefan pulled out his phone and called Damon.

"Hello brother" Damon answered.

"We have a problem" he told him slowly standing up.

"What is it now?"

"Elena freaked out and ran off when I tried to come get her. I don't know where she went Damon, you have to go find her"

"Why do I have to go" Damon asked taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Damon, she trusts you more right now and she will talk to you" Stefan said slowly walking out the door to leave Klaus's house before he came back and noticed Elena was gone.

"Fine" Damon said sitting his glass down on the bar, he stood up and started to walk out of the Grille "I have some good news though, I know how to fix Elena"

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Well... Jeremy has to kill a vampire"

* * *

Elena stood a Wickery bridge holding her ring over edge fixing to drop it in the water. Then she stopped.

"I can't do this" she said to her mother, her newest hallucination.

"Why? Your a monster Elena, it's the right thing to do" her mother said back to her.

"I can't leave Jeremy with no family"

"It's okay Elena, Jeremy will be fine" her mom said "Jeremy has friends and you'll be with him as a ghost"

"Your right" Elena decided "This is the best thing for him. I'm a monster and I deserve to die"

Elena turned a dropped her ring over the side of the bridge. It made a small plunk as it hit the water and sank to the bottom. Elena looked out across the water the sun would come up soon and it would all be over, all she had to do was wait. Then she closed her eyes and stood silent, the wind slowly blew and the sun slowly came up.

"Elena" she heard Damon say from a few feet next to her.

"Damon?" she asked turning to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"How did you find me?" she asked ignoring his question.

"It wasn't hard to figure out" he said back to her taking a step closer. Then he noticed her ring was gone. "Elena where is your ring?"

"It's gone" was all she said.

"Elena the sun is coming up, come on. We can talk about this, lets just get inside"

"I can't Damon, I'm a monster and this is what I have to do"


	6. Chapter 6

**Humanity - Chapter Six**

"Your not a monster Elena, your better than that and we both know it. You just have to get over the few bumps in the road" Damon told her looking back and forth between her and the sun. He had to save her, the sun was going to be up and minute now and her ring was at the bottom of the river. Damon couldn't lose her, not now and not ever. He hadn't had the chance to have her and be with her. It wasn't her time, not before it could be their time he decided.

Elena's mom stood next to her still telling her it would be okay. The sun would come up any moment and everything would be over.

* * *

Stefan burst through Klaus's door, followed by Jeremy. One of Klaus's hybrids stood guard and Stefan took him out quickly, Jeremy quickly killed him.

"Is that it?" Jeremy asked?

"That is what we were supposed to do. Hopefully Damon found Elena in time and she's okay" Stefan told him.

"What is going on?" Tyler asked, pushing everyone aside.

"We found out how to save Elena. Jeremy had to kill a vampire and the visions would go away" Stefan told him.

"That was my friend Stefan, he trusted us to protect him. Then you just come in here and kill him like he is nothing!" Tyler exclaimed. It was clear he was getting angry and Jeremy tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I had to save my sister" Jeremy said to him, but Tyler just stormed away.

* * *

Elena still stood on the bridge. Damon was starting to sweat, would he have time to save her?

Elena looked to her left, her mom had vanished in mid sentence. Then her head felt clear again and she began to panic.

"Damon!" Elena began to panic, looking down at her hand. Her hand was starting to burn and Damon could tell it was too late to get her inside. Damon quickly shoved her and pulled her off the bridge with him. They fell into the water together moments before the sun was completely up.

* * *

Elena woke up, she felt like she had been asleep for days. The sunlight hurt her eyes a little and that's when she realized she wasn't burning. Elena looked over at her hand, her ring was snug on her finger. Where did that come from she wondered.

"I fished that out of the river for you" Damon said, he was sitting in her chair. "Your welcome"

"You saved me Damon, thank you" she said slowly sitting up and slowly remembering what had happened at the bridge.

"No, problem" he shrugged.

"Where would I be without you?" She asked.

"You would be in ashes" Damon joked. Elena grabbed his hand and held it tight. Damon looked at her and she stared into his eyes.

"I think you need to talk to Stefan" he told her slowly letting go of her hand and walking out the door.

Elena sat in her bed starring at the door Damon had just walked out of. It was true she needed to talk to Stefan but to be honest she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't really sure what she was feeling or thinking. Elena knew she had feeling for Damon and ever since she became a vampire those feelings had gotten stronger and it was becoming harder and harder to fight them.

* * *

"I know what you wanna say Elena" Stefan said sitting down next to her on the porch.

"Oh? You do?" she asked. It wasn't a complete surprise to her. Stefan did send Damon to find her after all.

"Yeah I do, after all that we have gone through you can at least go ahead and admit you don't trust me anymore"

"I know" Elena nodded. "Why did you send Damon to find me?"

"I knew you would talk to him, you trust him more and I understand"

"I don't know what I understand" she admitted.

"It's okay Elena. I know that since you became a vampire you have trouble with your feelings about things... and people" he said looking off in the distance.

Elena knew what he meant by people. Stefan was talking about Damon.

"I just don't know anymore. When I picked you Stefan I knew and now I don't." she admitted.

"I know, when you became a vampire your feelings for him became stronger and more amplified. I know it's not easy for you Elena but you know what your feeling. It's okay to admit it because I can accept it and I have. I can't do this anymore Elena, it's better for both of us to admit it." Stefan said to her.

It was true, she could feel her feelings for Damon now more than ever. It had been hard to pick Stefan and now a vampire it was twice as hard to remember why with her feelings for Damon so amplified.

"I know" Elena sighed "Thank you Stefan, you will always mean a lot to me"

"I know Elena, and you now you will always mean something to me"

Stefan slowly got up and walked away. Elena didn't stop him she just let him go.


End file.
